Con sabor a Café
by Jude-8
Summary: Una simple taza despertó sus sentimientos, ¿Quien diría que el café tuviera tantos beneficios?. - ¿Gusta una taza de café?


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada después de la 4ta guerra ninja.

* * *

 **Con sabor a café**

Caminó despacio por las calles de la aldea, haciendo tiempo antes de la reunión que tendría.

Su atención se dirigió hacía una chica de cabello negó sentada en una de las bancas, con un paquete en sus manos. La recordaba levemente de la guerra, y sus ojos la identificaban como una Hyuga, pero le llamó la atención el sonrojo que tenía al ver ese paquete, que luego de un par de suspiros botó al bote de la basura con una expresión de dolor.

La vio levantarse lentamente antes de desaparecer en la calle.

− ¡Gaara!

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó nuevamente ante el grito de Naruto, que corría hacía él.

− Hola – Dijo con calma

El rubio le sonrió animado, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de aflicción.

− ¿Viste a Hinata-Chan por aquí?

Gaara le frunció levemente el ceño.

− ¿Quién?

− Hyuga Hinata – Dijo el rubio – Ojos blancos, cabello largo y…

− Se acaba de ir por ahí – Dijo indicando el camino

− ¡Gracias!

Apenas lo escuchó decirlo cuando lo vio desaparecer en una nube de polvo. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró al Hokage de la aldea con calma, sabía el tema que iban a tratar, y en cierta manera, ambos estaban postergándolo.

− ¡Lo siento!

Kakashi rodo los ojos y lo vio entrar con estrepito.

− Tú misión terminó hace tiempo – Dijo viendo al rubio con algo de molestia

Naruto se rasco la nuca con algo de incomodidad.

− Lo siento, olvide algo importante

Kakashi lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

− Comencemos entonces – Dijo indicándole que se sentara

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Naruto le pasó su plato de ramen antes de fijar la vista en el suyo.

− ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio suspiró.

− Olvide mi cita con Hinata-Chan

Gaara no dijo nada por nos segundos.

− ¿Se molestó?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando su plato sin probarlo.

− Es solo que… siempre terminó olvidando ese tipo de cosas, ella nunca se molesta

Gaara lo vio con duda.

− ¿Entonces qué es?

El rubio suspiró.

− Su clan, hay normas que no han cambiado y que complican las cosas

Gaara quiso preguntarle que normas, pero Naruto no se veía muy animado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Estaba lloviendo, por lo tenía que quedarse dentro de la torre Hokage, pero de algún modo se sentía incómodo.

− ¿Desea un café Kazekage-Sama?

Desvió su mirada hacía una chica de ojos blancos y largo cabello azulado. _La novia de Naruto._

− Claro – Dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en la lluvia

Escuchó que ella junto a su equipo estaba en la torre en espera de su misión, la cual se había postergado por la lluvia. Parecía una persona amables, algo poco conveniente en un ninja, y suponía que de ahí venía la razón de ofrecerle un café.

Regresó a los pocos minutos con una taza humeante y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, que lo desconcertó por unos segundos, al no estar acostumbrado a ese trato. Tuvo que recordarse que era la novia de su mejor amigo.

− Aquí tiene – Dijo entregándole la taza – ¿Desea algunas galletas?

− No, estoy bien, gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo la taza – ¿Y Naruto?

Hinata perdió un poco su sonrisa.

− De misión, debe regresar dentro de poco

Gaara asintió.

− Gusta sentarse, creo que estaré aquí un poco más

Hinata asintió, sentándose frente a él.

− Temari-San se queja mucho del clima

El pelirrojo asintió.

− El clima es muy diferente al de Suna

Miró su taza por unos segundos, antes de probar el café.

− Mis felicitaciones – Dijo viéndola fijamente – Es un café muy bueno

Hinata se sonrojo, sonriéndole a cambio.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses cuando la volvió a ver. Una misión a su aldea, ella legó junto a su equipo a entregarle unos pergaminos de parte del Hokage.

− Es tarde, pueden hospedarse en la casa si así lo desean

Miró a sus compañeros hacer una mueca ante esa mención.

− Nos encantaría – Habló Hinata

No sabía si quería quedarse realmente o no quería faltarle al respeto.

− Kankuro podrá llevarlos – Dijo señalando la puerta

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Pasaba la una cuando ingresó a la casa, lamentando el no tener a Temari con él.

Tal vez jamás lo admitiera, pero la rubia le ayudaba mucho con el trabajo, a diferencia de Kankuro que solo parecía darle problemas.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, esparciendo por la mesa los documentos que necesitaban comprobación, y que debían de estar listos para ese mañana a primera hora. Casi dio un bufido frustrado, mirando con odio los papeles.

− ¿Está todo bien Kazekage-Sama?

Gaara miró a la chica, la había sentido desde que se levantó de la cama, pero no creía que fuera a preguntarle cómo iban las cosas.

− Solo mucho trabajo – Dijo viendo los papeles

Escucho sus pasos acercarse a él, iba descalza.

− Si gusta puedo ayudarle con aquellos que no tengan que ver con cosas importantes de la aldea

Gaara la miró por unos segundos. Iba en un pijama de franela poco reveladora para su mala suerte. Se reclamó mentalmente por pensar en eso.

− ¿Tienes experiencia?

La chica asintió lentamente.

− Algunas veces le ayudamos a Kakashi-Sensei cuando se sobresatura

El pelirrojo asintió.

− Si no es mucha molestia

La chica le sonrió.

− No lo es, ¿Quiere un café?

Gaara asintió y la vio desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. Él comenzó a acomodar los documentos para dejarle los que ella podría revisar. Eran aliados, pero la seguridad de la aldea era mucho más importante que una alianza.

− Aquí tiene – Dijo Hinata al cabo de unos minutos

Le extendió la taza que el chico tomó con gusto, perdiéndose en ese sabor que le gustaba tanto después de probar la primera taza que ella le dio.

− Gracias

− De nada

La vio sonreírle antes de tomar las carpetas. Era una chica demasiado amable y algo tierna.

Pero seguía siendo la novia de Naruto, tuvo que recordárselo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tres meses más habían pasado desde su último encuentro, y fue lo primero que notó luego de entrar a la torre Hokage.

Estaba hablando con la asistente, tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, la cual quito cuando lo vio acercarse para poner una sonrisa, al igual que la otra pelinegra que estaba en el lugar.

− Kakashi-Sama ya lo está esperando – Dijo Shizune

Gaara asintió con calma, viendo a Hinata.

− Un placer verlo de nuevo Kazekage-Sama

− El placer es mío – Dijo con calma

Hinata siguió sonriendo.

− ¿Gusta un café?

Gaara asintió, caminando al lado contrario de ella, para ingresar a la oficina, donde Kakashi hablaba con Naruto de forma seria.

− ¿Gaara? – Dijo mirándolo con duda

− Buenos días Kazekage-Sama

Gaara asintió.

− Buenos días a ustedes

Naruto miró a Kakashi y luego dio un bufido frustrado antes de sentarse.

Hinata entró segundos después, con una taza de café en sus manos.

− Aquí tiene – Dijo entregándole la taza al pelirrojo

− Gracias

La chica le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

− A mí nunca me ha dado un café – Dijo Kakashi viendo la puerta

− Le dijiste que no te gustaba – Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos

Gaara probó su café mientras los veía hablar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio sonrojada, con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, mirando un columpio con algo de nostalgia.

− ¿No tiene frio?

La chica giró a verlo y le sonrió.

− Solo un poco – Admitió

Gaara la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Gusta resguardarse un rato en mi hospedaje o espera a alguien? Kankuro no está, así que no habrá quien la moleste

Hinata miró al suelo por unos segundos y luego dio un suspiro triste.

− Le acompaño, gracias por ofrecerlo

Hinata caminó a su lado, soplando sobre sus manos enguantadas cuando entraron a la casa. Gaara la dirigió a la sala, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

− ¿Gusta un café?

El pelirrojo la miró con duda ante sus palabras, ¿No debía ser al revés?

− Claro

La vio caminar a la cocina, mientras él se quitaba los guantes y despejaba la mesa para no manchar sus documentos. La vio regresar minutos después con dos tazas, alargándole una cuando estuvo cerca.

El pelirrojo la tomó, dándole un trago antes de dejarla en la mesa, mirando a la chica, que también le había dado un sorbo.

− ¿Esperabas a Naruto?

Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió.

− Si, pero seguro tenía cosas más importantes

Gaara la miró con duda.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata lo vio por unos segundos, y bajo la mirada.

− Unas costumbres en el clan, que empiezan a complicar todo

El pelirrojo la miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hinata no dijo nada por unos minutos.

− Debería ser sellada – Murmuró – Mi hermana tiene el puesto de líder, así que ese sería mi destino, pero empecé a salir con Naruto, se cree que alguien como él debería ser capaz de proteger el Byakugan, pero el concejo a presionado para que la relación avance más

" _Matrimonio"_

− ¿Qué dice Naruto?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

− Padre ha hablado con él, pero no sé qué piense al respecto

El pelirrojo recordó la tensión que había cuando llego a hablar con el Hokage, que de seguro venía de ese tema.

− ¿Y tú que piensas?

La chica respingó un poco, viendo al pelirrojo un poco sonrojada.

− N-No creo que Naruto-Kun esté listo – Admitió al cabo de unos segundos – Nosotros teníamos nuestros problemas antes de todo esto

Gaara asintió con calma.

− Si acepta sería un hombre afortunado

Hinata se sonrojo, tomando su taza para darle otro sorbo, haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Vio al rubio a lo lejos, esperándola en el camino hacía su casa.

No lucía su sonrisa habitual, pero era un momento que ambos sabían que estaban postergando. Le gustaba pensar que la amaba, pero que no era capaz de desmostrarlo o asimilarlo, pero jamás sabría si eso era lo que ella quería pensar o era lo que el rubio sentía.

− Hinata-Chan – Dijo con culpa al verlo

Ella le sonrió.

− Hola Naruto-Kun

El rubio se rascó la cabeza.

− Lamentó no haber llegado a la cita, no debiste esperar tanto, hace frío

Hinata asintió.

− Si

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

− Hinata-Chan – Dijo el rubio viendo el suelo – Yo… no estoy listo… pero si hablamos con tu padre

− Está bien – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Lo entiendo, pero padre no lo hará – Naruto la vio sin decir nada – Te agradezco todo el tiempo que estuviste junto a mí

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, viéndola sonreírle.

− ¿Qué dices? – Dijo algo exaltado – ¡Si hablamos con tu padre…!

− Lo siento – Lo interrumpió la chica – Padre debe estar esperándome

Paso a su lado antes de que el rubio saliera del shock. Ella ya no tenía tiempo, el concejo no era tan comprensivo como lo era su padre, no quería arriesgarlo a él ni a su hermana en ese asunto. Lo más fácil era alejarse del rubio y dejar que la sellaran, tal vez en un futuro… negó con la cabeza empezando a correr, lo mejor era sacar esas ideas de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Escuchó a Naruto llamarla y podía escuchar sus pisadas tras ella, por lo que aceleró el paso para alejarse de él.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la carpeta una vez más, pensando si era lo correcto o no.

Naruto se había ido de misión, una larga misión, luego de que Hinata hubiese terminado con él. Comprendía los motivos de la chica, a ella le dolía más que al rubio, que si no hubiese dudado, seguiría con ella.

Regresaría después de que lo hubiese hecho, pero eso no quitaría su molestia.

Él podría decirle que solo quería salvarla de su destino, tal vez eso podía funcionar.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie con la carpeta en la mano. Era lo mejor, se dijo para convencerse a sí mismo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Kakashi lo miró frunciendo el ceño cuando le entregó la carpeta.

− ¿Está seguro de esto?

El pelirrojo asintió, no era una decisión que Kakashi o el clan Hyuga pudiera apelar.

− Estaba en las carpetas que me dio

El hombre le siguió frunciendo el ceño.

− Ella es…

− Lo sé

Kakashi lo miró de forma casi hostil.

− Creí que Naruto era su amigo

Gaara lo miró con calma.

− Según tengo entendido, esa relación terminó

Kakashi se maldijo mentalmente al mandarle todas las carpetas sin comprobarlo. Ino, Sakura o Tenten, esas eras las que creía que el Kazekage elegiría.

− ¿Realmente está seguro de…?

− Debo regresar a Suna en pocos días, por favor avíseme si necesita ayuda

Salió de la oficina, dejando a Kakashi con una sensación de frustración. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para buscar una solución.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Suna era calurosa aún en invierno, así que no le sorprendió que ella estuviese dormida cuando llegaron.

La ceremonia oficial para la aldea sería dentro de dos meses, Temari había viajado con ellos para organizarla. Aun siendo su hermana, pudo ver ese reproche en su mirada por haberla elegido a ella, la chica dormida en sus brazos, era su esposa oficial.

El clan no pudo negarse ni sellarla, Kakashi buscó alguna forma de negarlo, fallando también en eso.

Naruto regresaría un mes después de la boda en la aldea de la arena. Se sentía mal por eso, sabía que Naruto la amaba, pero él no pudo desperdiciar esa oportunidad, la quería para él.

Subió las escaleras, depositándola en la cama con lentitud.

Había visto la duda en su mirada al firmar el documento, no se había negado por que esa alianza le daba seguridad a ambas aldeas. Sabía que había querido preguntarle cosas, pero no tuvieron tiempo para eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viéndolo de forma sonrojada.

− Disculpe, no quería dar problemas – Dijo mirando sus manos

− No lo fue – Dijo con calma – Temari seguro querrá hablar contigo

Vio su mueca, aun con la mirada gacha.

− Claro

Analizó la situación por un segundo.

− O si gustas puedes acompañarme a la oficina – Dijo levantándose – Necesito ayuda extra

Hinata lo vio sonrojada por unos segundos.

− Me gustaría acompañarlo

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Un mes.

Un mes desde que ella estaba con él.

Cada noche le ayudaba con algunos archivos, y le daba un café en la mañana antes de irse, y por la noche al llegar. Algunos días le llevaba comida a la oficina, comiendo con él y hablando de cosas triviales.

En la aldea comenzaban a conocerla, ayudaba en la academia y jugaba con los niños.

Lo recibió con una sonrisa, como solía hacerlo, y caminó hacia él.

− Buenas noches, hoy llegó temprano

Gaara asintió, viéndola fijamente cuando se acercó a él haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Caminó hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta la mesa, que lo vio sonrojada y con una expresión de duda. Gaara junto su frente con la de ella, no esperando que ella tomara su mejilla con su mano.

− Está muy rasposo

El pelirrojo la vio, haciendo unos sellos con sus manos, haciendo que la arena se metiera en su calabaza. Hinata lo miró más sonrojada que antes.

Gaara la tomó de la mejilla, viéndola a los ojos.

− Me gustaría un café

Hinata asintió aún sonrojada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró sonrojada, sentada en la cama con una mirada nerviosa. Hacía unas horas había sido su boda en la arena, llena de gritos y vítores por parte de los aldeanos, y miradas de reproche de sus hermanos y los invitados de Konoha.

− No tienes que hacerlo – Dijo viéndola

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Era su deber como Kunoichi, solo estaba nerviosa, ellos dos nunca habían pasado de caricias simples en el rostro. Se levantó, desabrochando su vestido y dejándolo caer al piso. La cara de asombro de Gara la indicaba que al menos le era atractiva.

− Y-Yo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, estaba sobre ella, besando sus labios con fuerza, obligándola a abrirlos con su lengua, para poder disfrutar del beso.

Hinata se aferró a los hombros del pelirrojo, que se separó para quitarse el traje ceremonial como pudo, lanzándolo a un rincón del cuarto. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, pero el pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de pensar, antes de volverla a besar.

− Kazekage-Sama – Le habló entrecortada

El pelirrojo la recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella.

− Gaara – La miró fijamente – Eres mi esposa Hinata

La chica cerró los ojos cuando el pelirrojo le beso el cuello, apretando sus puños en su cabello. Le quito el sostén, besando sus pechos con lentitud, lamiendo y mordiendo, deleitándose con sus gemidos.

Metió uno de sus pezones a su boca, succionando con fuerza y pellizcando su otro pezón con una de sus manos.

− G-Gaara

Sonrió al escucharla, besando su cuello nuevamente, antes de besarla en los labios.

La distrajo con el beso mientras su mano se colaba bajo sus bragas, sobresaltándola cuando ingresó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Hinata se aferró a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

− Ah

Gaara sonrió, moviendo su dedo de adentro a afuera, sintiendo como la chica se removía contra él casi con desesperación. Añadió un dedo más, disfrutando de sus gemidos mientras incrementaba la velocidad.

− N-No – Susurró la chica

Gaara besó su cuello.

− Lo siento

Hinata la vio con duda, poniendo una mueca de dolor cuando Gaara agregó otro dedo más, aferrándose a sus hombros. Gaara la besó y lamio sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones para distraerla del dolor.

− Gaara – Le susurró al cabo de unos minutos

El pelirrojo sonrió, abriendo sus piernas con sus rodillas, poniéndose sobre ella y viéndola fijamente.

− Dolerá un momento – Advirtió

Hinata lo vio con ojos vidriosos y beso sus labios de nuevo.

Se separó por el dolor que le causo que Gaara entrara de golpe, el pelirrojo le susurro palabras al oído, y besó sus labios de nuevo, esperando a que se acostumbrará a él.

Esperó unos segundos antes de empezarse a mover, mordiendo los labios de Hinata, y su lengua dentro de su boca conformé a sus embestidas, lentas al principio y rápidas al final. Sujetándose de su cintura, entró en ella lo más que pudo, escuchando su grito, antes de volverse a meter hasta el fondo. Sonrió al verla sonrojada y sudorosa por él, y solo por él, entrando y saliendo con fuerza.

− Ah

Escuchó su gemido, y se movió más rápido que antes, Hinata enredó sus piernas en su cintura, cerrando los ojos, y aferrándose a sus hombros.

El pelirrojo sintió como sus paredes internas lo presionaban, moviéndose más rápido y besando su pecho hasta hacerla acabar, derramándose dentro de ella solo unos segundos después.

− Gracias – Susurró a su oído

Hinata lo miró sonrojada, sin saber que decir.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Lo miró y supo que estaba enojado, y esa palabra se quedaba corta.

− Necesitas algo

− ¡Hijo de…!

− ¡Basta! – Dijo Sakura sujetando su brazo – Es el Kazekage, tenemos una alianza con ellos

Naruto lo miró con rabia.

− No siempre será así – Le advirtió − ¿Dónde la tienes?

Gaara lo miró fijamente.

− Está en la casa, espero que no la molestes

Naruto salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Gaara suspiró, Hinata estaba en Konoha visitando a su familia, regresaría en unos días, cuando Naruto y Sakura ya se hubieran ido, ellos aun debían ir a la tierra de la ola, por lo que no se encontraría.

Esa había sido su única oportunidad, Kakashi los había mandado antes de ver que Hinata llegara, no había otra oportunidad para Naruto.

Le preocupaba que este llegara a ser Hokage, pero esa alianza no sería fácil de romper.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hinata entró a la oficina, con una taza de café en la mano, extendiéndosela con una sonrisa.

− Aquí tienes

Gaara le sonrió.

− Gracias

Vio su pequeño bulto en el abdomen, ese embarazo de tres meses, que sorprendió a Konoha.

Sabía que Naruto no se había dado por vencido, pero no tenía forma de hacer nada por el momento. Con Hinata embarazada, sus oportunidades de volver con ella se vieron mucho más reducidas.

− ¿Me harás compañía?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado y tomando unos expedientes.

Gaara se acercó a ella, dándole un pequeño beso con sabor a café, antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Y fin.

No sé, tal vez un poco raro, me gusta mucho el café, así que por eso el nombre.

Quería una historia así, tal vez un poco rara, pero me gusto, espero que a ustedes también.

Gracias por leer


End file.
